


Dreaming

by pinklink



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapdak, Entrapta knows what she wants, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Season 3 Spoilers, hordak has lots of feels, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklink/pseuds/pinklink
Summary: He laughs and smiles wide, the widest he has in his lifetime. He feels Entrapta’s hair wrap around his waist, and they’re both so happy that Hordak closes his eyes and basks in the feeling. This was different than the happiness he felt when a raid went well. This was pure unbridled emotion; it bloomed and spread throughout his body. It’s the first time he’s ever let go.-----------Set between Catra flipping the switch on the portal and Hordak saving Entrapta from the explosion. Includes made up scenario





	Dreaming

“Test four on the new and improved portal is very promising!” Entrapta chatters into her tape recorder, moving fast to get everything set for the next test. Hordak stands nearby, watching with constant fascination at her process. 

They had been at this majority of the day, attempt after attempt would stabilize but immediately fall apart. It had been nearly two days since the last major disaster. 

It feels like ages ago that Hordak saved Entrapta from the nasty explosion, revealed his secrets and was given a new suit by the princess. So much had changed between them. 

Hordak is always baffled at the radiant warmth in his chest that seems to roar to life whenever he is in her presence. Ever since her speech about imperfection, this feeling had started to manifest. 

He wasn’t naive either. He knew this emotion but hadn’t felt love for himself. It shouldn’t make sense. 

Hordak looks up at Entrapta, still talking away about the levels and changes she made on the portal since the last test. He fights back a smile at her blinding brightness, completely enthralled with her work. She had confessed that while back in her kingdom, she was given complete control over her experiments, she never had someone to talk to before. He was the first person she accepted as a friend wholeheartedly, and while he was glad he could be that for her, he lingered on his desires. 

In his shoddy existence, Hordak had never given a second thought to sharing his vision with anyone. The clones of Horde Prime were meant to be selfish and ruthless, but maybe his defects had managed to completely warp his coding and desires. Not that Hordak was complaining. 

He dared to dream sometimes of ruling Etheria with Entrapta as his queen, his equal. Not that Horde Prime would ever allow him such luxuries. The idea of him needing an Etherian queen, let alone the matter of her being a princess would be seen as a weakness. 

Here, in the sanctity of their lab, every failed attempt ensured another day with her at his side. He knew it frustrated Entrapta when she failed, no matter what she told him. She would still work until it did. 

Hordak still dreamed, though.

“Okay Hordak, I’m ready to start this baby when you are!” 

He smiles at her-he’s helpless when she grins at him, and nods. 

“Test four, initiating!” Entrapta hits the button, then flips her mask on and steps back to stand beside him. 

“Hordak, flip the switch!” 

He pulls the lever to his right, and as their machine sputters to life, he finds himself looking at her. The green energy compliments her complexion, her outfit. She was entirely in her element here. Hordak doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful. 

Suddenly, Entrapta looks up at him. The machine is still stable, and Hordak wonders what he looks like in this green light. She gives him the smallest of smiles, private and somehow more dazzling than her others. A light blush spreads across her cheeks. The moment ends as soon as it starts, and Hordak wonders if he imagined it. 

Entrapta gasps. And his head snaps to the portal, ready to grab her again if he needed to. But there’s nothing dangerous to see. The entrance is stable. It’s whirring to life right before his eyes, and he can begin to see some form of something on the other side, but just as he does, the portal switches off. The whirring is replaced by complete silence. 

Hordak doesn’t know how Entrapta will react to this. Remarkably, it held itself up for that long, but it still didn’t work. He hoped that she didn’t-

** _“OH MY GOODNESS!! DID YOU SEE THAT??”_**

To say she was thrilled would be an understatement. Entrapta screams with joy, her hair shooting her in the air and back again. She spins and spins, and then her eyes fall on Hordak. 

He laughs and smiles wide, the widest he has in his lifetime. He feels Entrapta’s hair wrap around his waist, and they’re both so _happy_ that Hordak closes his eyes and basks in the feeling. This was different than the happiness he felt when a raid went well. This was pure unbridled emotion; it bloomed and spread throughout his body. It’s the first time he’s ever let _go_. 

Entrapta spins them around, laughing. Hordak loves her laugh, quirky and twisty just like her. It’s a welcome cadence against the steel pipes of the Horde’s hideout. He feels something wrap around his neck, something he’s never felt before. 

Hordak opens his eyes to see beautiful shades of violet, staring back at him. Entrapta had wound her hands around his neck in the stupor and was now very very close to his face. 

He feels his cheeks fluster, and this close, he can see the dusting of freckles on her nose. Entrapta is just as surprised as he is. Pink tinges her cheeks. She isn’t saying anything, isn’t moving away. 

Maybe Hordak wasn’t the only one dreaming. 

He can’t help his eyes darting to her lips as she smiles, something private, something only he will be allowed to see. All of his programming, conditioning with Horde Prime has been futile up until now. Every atom in his body is screaming to kiss her, and there’s no way she doesn’t feel the same. He’s still the leader of the Horde, and though Entrapta is far from just a rogue princess, she seems just as bashful and elegant in this. He loves a princess, and god does he want to kiss her. 

His long fingers find her jaw, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her gorgeous eyes have a tilt to them before they close. 

In a whisper, his lips meet hers. 

As they slowly kiss, Entrapta lowers them down, and Hordak ends up practically holding her up. Not that he was complaining. She’s beaming again when they part, a new glow lighting up her face. He returns the grin and keeps holding her hands. 

“Entrapta-“ he begins, not knowing where to go with his words. He was a tyrant for Horde’s sake, how could a princess make him so weak in the knees? 

“Hordak.” She interrupts his train of thought, somehow knowing he has no earthly idea of how to start a conversation with his lab partner. The lab partner he just kissed. 

“I don’t think we should just be lab partners anymore, okay?” She ends the sentence by squeezing his hand. 

“Okay.” He smiles again. Hordak brings her hands to his lips. 

She laughs lightheartedly, then turns to clean up the workspace. Hordak has a bounce in his step now and joins her. The tenderness between them is palpable in the air. 

“Well, in all accounts, the test was a failure. Back to the drawing board, I suppose!”

Entrapta says this with a knowing smile, and Hordak understands. 

They have more time together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic in a long time, and my first for the ship. Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (pink-link) or Twitter (@quirkypinklink) to see some art I made for these two!


End file.
